The Wine Tasting
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Joey and Seto and Tristan and Duke are on a double date at a wine tasting. After dating Seto and Duke, the other boys have acquired some elegant habits. Or possibly not. Mild "T" rating for suggestive stuff.


The Wine Tasting

There is a small winery near me and it was the inspiration for "The Vineyard" my Chaseshipping story. This story is only connected to that one if you want it to be.

sjtdsjtdsjtd

The gentlemen were dressed very elegantly in their tuxes. There was soft music in the background and people speaking softly over the clinking of wine glasses. The taller of the two gentlemen turned to the blond and said:

"It has a woodsy undertone." The blond concurred. He took a sniff and swished a tiny portion of the red wine in his mouth before swallowing.

"I detect a hint of vanilla."

Joey made the mistake of exchanging a look with Tristan and the young men burst out laughing. They pierced the hush with their booming cackles and even the string quartet paused in their play. Most of the patrons glared at them for disturbing the peace and they soon controlled themselves. Only their boyfriends looked at them with affection and resumed their conversation. The boys set the glasses down and moved to the buffet table. They were glad there was some actual food.

"Excellent they got Anderson to cater." Said Joey in a lowered voice as he speared a slice of beef.

"Yeah he lays out the best spread." Agreed Tristan in a whisper as he added sushi to his plate.

The boys placed more food on their plates. They held back as they knew it was better manners to go for seconds or thirds then to pile food on the small plates. They retreated to a cushioned settee near the window and ate delicately. They talked quietly and caught up.

"You know I don't mind these fancy shing-dings as long as I get to be with my Duke. And you're usually at these events too, Joey, which makes it fun."

"Yup, it's the same with me. I used to make Mokie come with us until you guys got together. I need someone to talk to or it gets really boring. Does Duke ever get mad at you for messing around?"

"Nope, he loves it that I liven things up. Does Seto get mad?"

"Not once, for the same reason."

"We're still kids at heart."

The boys munched on their food and Joey said:

"America is awesome. They have wine tastings and guess what they also have, right here in California?"

"What?"

"Beer tastings." Joey said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Awesome, we have to get our boyfriends to try that, it's only fair."

Joey pulled out his phone and showed his best friend the website he found. The boys were so engrossed in the idea they didn't notice their boyfriends walk over.

"I take it you guys are done for the night?" Asked Seto.

"I think they are done with wine tastings for a while." Commented Duke.

Joey and Tristan nodded their heads in agreement. The other guys saw the gleam in their eyes and said:

"I don't like the look in their eyes." Said Duke.

"Agreed, they are up to something." Said Seto.

Joey stood up and straightened Seto's already straight tie.

"It's nothing bad, we were planning our next date."

Tristan also stood up and dusted invisible dust off of Duke's shoulder.

"You guys will like it. It's a beer tasting."

Duke smiled and shared a look with Seto.

"In comparison to what it could have been…"

"I'm happy to be with my Joey anywhere." Said Seto with a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. Joey just twinkled in response.

"Hey, don't steal my lines." Pouted Duke, who got a kiss on his cheek and he twinkled. After a moment of sharing their love with just their eyes. Seto asked:

"Ready to go home?"

"Or to Burger World?" Asked Duke.

"Burger World first, then my reward for being a good boy." Said Joey.

"You were a bit naughty, we'll take our burgers to go." Out of sight of the other patrons, Seto gave Joey a little smack on the butt, followed by a soothing rub. Joey purred.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Tristan as he pinched Duke's bottom.

"You were bad, but I get punished?"

"You love it."

Duke grinned wickedly. The couples quickly made their way out into the dark night.

sjtdsjtdsjtd

Please review


End file.
